A display device that may be used for a liquid crystal television device is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The display device includes a light source and a light guide plate held by a chassis that is a case of the display device. The liquid crystal panel is arranged on the front of the chassis. A flexible circuit board is connected to a display surface of the liquid crystal panel and bent such that a portion thereof is arranged on the rear of the chassis. In such a display device, heat generated from the light source may be transferred to the rear of the chassis and the portion of the flexible circuit board and then dissipated to the outside of the display device.